Bad v Bad
by Angel-of-darkness-Love
Summary: This story is based in Injustice 2. But I added my own twist. I added the rogue assassin to it along with captain cold well as a couple of OC. It's about how Jason wants to stop brainiac by himself and he follows the clues only to find Bruce's adopted daughter Lily as well as how Snart learns to live one without his sister when he meets a young girl named Angelica.
1. Chapter 1

Batman Pov

Today I had to stand in front of the supreme judges about superman's regime. My assistant Lily came with me today to give me moral support. She knew how much it pained me when I had to lock up my best friend and my son. She was the one who helped Lex find the recipe and tech for the kryptonian strength. That is one of the reasons why I adopted her. I am thankful to have a daughter and assistant like her.

" In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth...that every villain is the hero of his own story. Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis. So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line is crossed, there was no going back. He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate: stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary. But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and 's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat." I told the judges with a heavy heart and gripped the stand in front of me. Lily looked at me sadly and sighed. I know she wanted to help but she couldn't. I started to have flashbacks from when all of my friends started to become lost along with my son.

Flashback: several years ago

It was that night above Gotham City in the batwing. We just got a signal from Arkham about a break in. I knew it was superman instantly but I didn't know we were going to have friends there as well.

"So what if Superman's pulling criminals out of Arkham? They're the worst of the worst." Damien was telling me as I was flying to Arkham.

"He's going to kill them Damien."I told him as I tried to reason with him. I know his mother and grandfather were assassins and that worried me. He grew up around killing and that has warped his moral judgement.

"Yeah, and what if it had been Gotham?! If Joker killed me, your own son?!" I stayed silent because I knew he was right. "Thought you'd say that." he said in a huff.

End of Flashback and Time Skip to Wayne Enterprises

I was back in my office trying to figure out what to do next to help the people of Gotham and Metropolis. I was listening to the news which unfortunately was of my meeting with the judges. I looked to Lily who was asleep on the couch after she had done so much paperwork from the labs and from the engineers. I placed my jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold.

"I'm proud of you Lily. " I whispered to her

"I'm proud of you too daddy" she whispered and gets up. "Ollie and Dinah should be here soon. I'll go check on Harley and Brother-eye."

As she walks away Lucius walked in and he looks at me with a disapproving look. "I thought your goal was to reassure people, Mr. Wayne. You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis. But if we don't change some minds soon,..." Lucius told me .

" Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR film, Lucius." I responded as I looked out the city. So many lives ruined by the regime.

" Convincing folks to move back to these cities is a lot harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock 'em down again." He says as he pushes in a chair. He then turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Superman is never getting out. I made that clear " I said angrily .

Lucius sighed "But Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Aquaman-they're still out there somewhere and, seemingly, immune to prosecution. I know you built Brother Eye to keep tabs on those loose ends, but the public doesn't know."

I stopped him there "Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists." I stated reasonably

"Well, then, at least follow one bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for."He told me.

"What's that ?" I asked wondering like a kid.

"Be a little less Batman, a little more billionaire playboy. " he puts both of his hands on my shoulders " Get out around town in the daylight. And smile. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile"

I start to think about it when the phone ring.

"That would be your other job." He puts the ringer on mute and starts to walk out" Bruce, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves...not even you."

I started to wonder who I could trust enough instead of the few I do trust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinah POV

Ollie and I were waiting on Bruc to show up in a stairwell. Why are we meeting in a stairwell? I might never know.

"As a reception area, this place needs a lot of work" Ollie said trying to crack a joke to make me laugh but I just rolled my eyes at his failed attempt. We heard footsteps coming down the metal staircase.

"Dinah, Oliver-thanks for coming on short notice."Bruce said when he finally stop coming down stairs.

"You're lucky we found a sitter." I said with a slight smile on my face. I have missed these days. Working together with everyone again. He faced away from us and pushed a spot in the wall and a doorway opened.

We started to talk in as he said"My great-grandfather built the original Gotham Underground. But, these days...it's the Batcave. " we continued to walk until we walked to a mountain of computer. " And this...is Brother Eye." he said gesturing to it proudly. I see Lily walk up to Bruce and chuckles.

" More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub?" Ollie asked clearly shocked at the mere size of it."

"More than that. A communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet." He leaned against a panel of computer next to a black desk chair that was facing away from us " It warns us when trouble's coming and guides us when trouble's here."

" I swear if this thing was human you would marry it." Lily said to Bruce with humor in her voice.

I looked at Ollie and smiles" Must take a real genius to operate.." as I said that I heard a familiar voice.

"I dunno about "genius"," the chair spun to show us Harleen"but I do got a PhD." she blows and pops a bubble from her gum. She got up and hugged me "Dinah! Dinah's hubby! You sure came a long way..." She said with that humor I loved. She surely changed since Joker and I am proud of her.

Lily's pov

I was watching everyone enjoy themselves. I could see how dad was dying here. I know he wanted to be batman again. Maybe the people of Gotham will feel safer if he was out more but dad doesn't think it will. I just don't like watching the sadness in his eyes build up any more so I left before Ollie and the rest see me. I love them but they don't take me seriously anymore when I say I want to help. Dad won't even let me help with brother. I'm more of an assistant than a daughter. So as they were talking in the main part of the bat-cave I went to my own little part I build for me.

I made my own version of the bat-cave just for me. It needed my handprint and my voice recognition.

"Lily Wayne" i say into the mic and placed my hand on the panel. Once the door was unlocked I walked in. I went to my weapons and sighed.

"What am I doing?" I said to myself. I looked at a photo I found in my dad's computer. It was a picture of all the boys that worked with him. Damian, Dick, Tim, and Jason. I never got to meet Jason or Tim. I've known Dick for years. We were in school together and I knew Damien for almost as long which is why it shocked me so much when I found out he was the one who killed Dick.

Harley's POV

After I hugged them Bats told me to show them what I found.

"right-o bat!" I got on the computer and pulls up the file Lils and I found on the Society. " Gorilla Grodd. Everyone's favorite talking ape. He got himself a band of bozos, calls them The Society." I brought up all of the members we know of so far.

" in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when, we don't know." Bats told Dinah and Ollie as I was looking at the camera I installed where Lily keeps running off to. I saw something very interesting. She had a whole area that reminded me of Batsy's girlfriends old lab. ' Oh My Bats. Lily is going behind Bat's back and is running around in tights.' I quickly exited out the camera.

" One thing we do know. Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. " I wave my hand in front of my face " Very misquote-y " I looked back at the screen then looked at bats. ' Maybe I could ask bats to let Little Lily come with us.' Bats had just told both Ollie and Dinah about the mission. " Bats. Can we please take Lily." I asked quickly just as Lily walked in. Bats gave me a glare. " No Harley. I am not sending my only daughter to go and fight something we know nothing about. "

" Dad. I'm going. "


End file.
